Hans Lieberjosch
Dr. Hans Lierberjosch is part of the commentary team for the Unified Global Wrestling Coalition. The UGWC Sports Entertainment Expert, Dr. Hans Lieberjosch is an esteemed Doctor of Sports Science, and has taught at Yale, University College London, the University of Tokyo and The University of Rio. Hans was born and raised in his native Norway, but is fluent in numerous languages included English. During the nineties Lieberjosch was a well regarding Sports Entertainment critic and his journalistic talents were profitable and sought after. His role on the UGWC Commentary team comes as a shock to the world, as Dr Hans has been a vociferous critic of the state of the industry to this day. Lieberjosch has written many a scathing article in the last few years lambasting the ‘too small’ wrestlers, and bemoaning the glory days, he clearly believes he is right in everything he says, and disregards the opinion of others as ignorance. It is also widely believed Hans considers himself above the position of Commentator, hence the fancy title, and rumors suggest he is only in this position due to debts caused by a huge gambling problem. Past Writings Dr. Lieberjosch has referred numerous times to his on-going series of articles on the state of Sports Entertainment in the modern era. According to Hans, they have included the following: * Article 3 - The possible benefits of the high risk offense are entirely counteracted by the risks involved. (Synergy - April 12) * Article 10 - A Whatver-It-Takes attitude is required to win. (No Holds Barred - May 3) * Article 11 - Has something to do with double teaming by tag team partners. (Synergy - April 26) * Article 14 - How to predict who will come out on top when blows are being exchanged. (Synergy - April 26) * Article 24 - Entertainment Over Victory? (Synergy - April 26) * Article 39 - Ring psychology and the importance of wearing down an opponent. (Synergy - April 19) * Article 48 - A true champion takes all matches seriously. (Synergy - April 19) * Article 54 - MMA holds should not be used in professional wrestling. (No Holds Barred - May 3) * Article 56 - Runty martial artists will be the death of the industry. (Synergy - April 5) * Article 73 - A big man will inevitably crush a small man. (Synergy - April 19) * Article 74 - Small men do not have the power to grind down men over 60lbs their superior in a physical contest. (Synergy - April 12) * Article 174 - It is essential to have a fall guy in your entourage. (Synergy - April 26) * Article 193 - Hardcore is the worst thing to happen to wrestling in the last twenty years. (No Holds Barred - May 3) * Article 196 - A Step-By-Step Guide, for dummies, on how to successfully integrate one wrestling company into another, without descending into the human equivalent of primates throwing their own feces. (Synergy - April 19) * Article 201 - 101 ways to escape from a submission position. (No Holds Barred - May 3) * Article 212 - About the extensive use of fire as a predominant element in wrestling gimmick matches, along with footnotes regarding the rare usage of other elements. (No Holds Barred - May 3) * Article 214 - Not being able to unlock something is a stupid reason to lose a match. (No Holds Barred - May 3) * Article 241 - Variations of the cloverleaf. (Synergy - April 5) * Article 387 - Supposedly published in June 2009, was about the problems with the dwindling size of wrestlers. (Synergy - April 5) * Article 497 - Mentioned by Covert Jay, Lieberjosch claims this article does not exist. (Synergy - April 19) Article 127 Lieberjosch routinely references Article 127, but each time has stated that it was about something different. * April 5 - Many of the industries greatest icons are people that you wouldn't imagine could scale to such heights. * April 12 - The internet has replaced dirt sheets and the problems this led to. * April 19 - Focus is an invaluable asset. * April 26 - Team Unity can be greatly strengthened by acts of japery and tomfoolery.